


That which remains casts no shadow

by Lauchme



Category: Voltron: Lion Voltron
Genre: Bad Ending, DDP comics, Gen, Poetry, ow oof the edge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 17:52:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16351313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauchme/pseuds/Lauchme
Summary: A conglomeration of speculative, dark thoughts about an alternative direction the Voltron mythos might have gone towards.





	That which remains casts no shadow

_Bleeding out in the grass on a hillside on the perfect summer’s day_

 

0.

 

**WE BURIED OURSELVES SO THAT WE COULD BECOME THE METAL WE WIELD**

 

**WE BURIED OURSELVES SO THAT WE COULD NOT DIE**

 

 

I.

We can’t get back from the ground

What we’ve buried, what we’ve taken down

In the boxes that we sent down the river

In the basket we’ve left in the reeds

 

II.

We can’t recover our minds the way they were made

Before the paths were altered, and our connections

Severed and re-formed, new bonds for a new fate

And new type of organism we became

In the patterns of signal in our brains

Dreamworlds that lead us to sleep

Nightmares that keep us awake

 

III.

I’m desperate to dig up fossils

Raking the ground through the night

For some artifact or souvenir

To justify

The parts of us that died

And the way this machine has changed

The way our thoughts fly crooked

With malformed wings that have been broken

For what?

 

IV.

_Tell me!_

 

V.

I remove that box from the salted soil,

To find no inspiring terrors or horrors nor

Hope glued to the bottom

There’s no remainder

And no sign of our old lives

Those bodies are gone

And so are their minds.


End file.
